A Time For Sorrow
by JordanCullen72
Summary: Readd From My Old Account - What will the team do after losing two of their own? And can they trust the new girl enough to ask her for help in rescuing Brennan? SB and JC.J. Pairings. Please R & R.


Author's Note-This fanfic takes place right after season 2 finale.

Rating: PG (may change later on though. Not sure yet.)

Dedication: I wrote this last night, because I realized I have been missing a close friend of mine for a long time.

"Is he going to be all right?" A very worried and upset Shalimar Fox asked two Paramedics, as they loaded her father into the back of an ambulance.

"We don't know yet, Miss Fox. We'll call you as soon as we know." The one said to her as the ambulance doors shut. Then, the ambulance sped away.

"Let me through! Those are my friends!" Cassie Jo Kane screamed, as she pushed her way through the police barricade. She ran over to Jesse Kilmartin.

Another team of Paramedics were working on Emma DeLauro. After a few minutes, one of them covered her with a yellow blanket, as the other one sadly said, "She's gone."

Brennan Mulwray heard this and he came over to Jesse. He heard Jesse say, "Emma's dead." Brennan put a comforting hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"Emma!" Shalimar screamed, as she ran over to them. Brennan pulled her into his arms, as she began to cry.

Emma's COM link fell off of her finger, as they were loading her deceased form into the back of another ambulance. It fell onto the ground.

Shalimar walked over to where it had fallen. She bent down and picked it up. She bit her lip to keep from crying, just as Jesse asked, "Where's Adam?"

C.J. looked around, as she asked, "When was the last time you guys saw him?" She sounded worried and upset.

Jesse let out a sad sigh, as he said, "just before the explosion." He could tell she was close to crying, so he pulled her into a hug. "We'll find your dad, C.J. I promise."

She nodded as she sobbed into his shoulder. She hugged him back.

Awhile later, Jesse was flying the four of them back to Sanctuary. "This whole thing is like a nightmare." He commented.

"Except we're wide awake." Brennan finished for him. "Any luck locating Adam?" He sounded hopeful.

"No. Nothing yet. His signal is still off the grid." Jesse said, sounding concerned.

"Let's not give up yet, Guys." Shalimar said, glancing at C.J. "He could still be out there somewhere."

C.J. shot her a grateful look, but said nothing.

Jesse sighed as he landed the Helix inside the Hangar and he opened the door. They walked out of the Helix and into Sanctuary.

Shalimar went right to her room. She was looking through a photo album, when Brennan came in. They discussed funeral arrangements for Emma and Shalimar burst into tears.

Brennan held her as Shalimar cried. He was also crying softly in her arms.

Jesse was busily working on the computer trying to track Adam's location. After several minutes, a slight smile appeared on his face. He quickly shouted, "Hey, Guys! I got a hit off of Adam's signal! Come quick!"

C.J. came running out of the Dojo. She came running over to him and asked, "Did I hear you right?"

"Yep. You heard me right." He handed the address to Brennan and him and Shalimar ran to the Helix.

They quickly flew toward the coordinates that Jesse had given them. "All right. I'm taking her down." Brennan said, as he began to land. All they found after they looked around was Adam's MX pin.

"Who would do something like this?" Shalimar asked, as she looked at it. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"How easily people forget." A voice said from behind them.

Shalimar and Brennan quickly turned toward him. They both had angry looks on their faces. "Why are you doing all of this?" Shalimar asked angrily. She tried to lunge at him, but Brennan held her back.

The voice belonged to Mason Eckhart. He was holding up Adam's COM link in his left hand.

"How the hell did you get that?" Brennan asked him.

"How else? I have Adam." Eckhart said to them.

"What do you want, Eckhart?" Shalimar asked.

"All of Adam's gene research. You give me that and I will give you Adam back." Eckhart demanded. "I'll be in contact to let you know where and when the exchange will go down." Him and his partner left.

Shalimar and Brennan flew back toward sanctuary in silence.

Brennan landed the Helix a few minutes later and they both walked out and into Sanctuary. They found Jesse busily working on the computer and he looked angry.

"Where's C.J.?" She asked, glancing around the room.

Jesse sighed and said, "She's lying down. I'm getting worried about her. You guys know as well as I do, that she won't be able to take it if anything happened to her father."

"Jess, we'll find him." Shalimar said, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, man. Don't lose faith." Brennan agreed. "What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to get into Adam's private files, but their password protected. I tried C.J.'s name, but it didn't work." He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not sure what else to try."

"I may have a few ideas." A woman's voice said. She was invisible to Jesse, Shalimar, and Jesse.

"Who the hell are you?" Brennan asked, as the Woman attacked him.

"Knock it off!" C.J. yelled as she entered the room.

The Woman appeared and said, "You have no idea the kind of person Adam Kane really is." She walked over to the computer and she typed her name into it. "Adam's password is my name-Lexa. You might want to hurry though. They like to freeze you out after ten minutes."

"What makes you think we actually believe you?" C.J. asked, as Lexa walked past her.

"Right now, none of you have much of a choice." Lexa said to her.

"That's debatable." Shalimar said, as she followed Lexa into the kitchen. Brennan and C.J. followed her.

"Look. I know none of you believe me, but I am the only chance you have at finding Adam still alive." She glanced at C.J. "You're Cassandra Kane, aren't you?"

"So? What if I am? Going to keep telling us what a bad guy my father is?" C.J. asked, and she left the room.

"You really can't blame her for being like that, Lexa. Adam is her father." Shalimar said.

Lexa grabbed a snack out of the refrigerator and she began to eat.

"You certainly made yourself at home quick." Brennan said to her.

"This was my home for two years." She showed them both her COM link. "Mutant X 1.0. Or I was supposed to be. I soon came to realize that I wasn't the joining type."

"Why are you here, Lexa?" Shalimar wanted to know.

"I'm here to help you get Adam back. Nothing else." Lexa told her.

Just then, Jesse's voice came across their COM links. "Its time to go and I got the files Eckhart wants. C.J. is prepping the Helix now."

"Fine, but the Girl Scout stays behind." Lexa commented, referring to C.J.

Shalimar glared at her. "That's not your call. She's part of the team."

"Come on you two! Let's go!" Brennan yelled at both of them and they ran after him towards the Helix.

Jesse flew the five of them toward the meeting place they had agreed on. After he landed the Helix, they walked to where Eckhart was waiting for them.

C.J. sighed as soon as she saw him. "Where is my father, Mason? I want him back!"

"I just bet you do, Cassandra." Eckhart said. He had a slight amused look on his face, as he looked toward Jesse. "Did you bring Adam's files?"

"Yes, but your not getting a damn thing, until we see Adam." He said to him.

"Where is he?" Lexa asked. She looked angry and impatient.

Eckhart chuckled. He nodded toward one of his cronies who used his mutant tongue to take the computer disk from Jesse's hand. Then, he ran off with it, while three others attacked the rest of the team.

C.J. went right after Eckhart and she tackled him to the ground. She pinned him and asked, "Where's my father, Mason? Huh? Where is he?"

Eckhart managed to get her to the ground and he said, "Your father is dead, Cassandra. I found his body myself." After hitting her in the head, he ran off. C.J. was too stunned to respond.

Shalimar had chased the mutant with the disk to a fire escape ladder. Using her Feral powers, she sensed he was above her and she attempted to go after him, but he was too quick for her and he got away.

The others caught up with her and C.J. told them what Eckhart had told her. She started to walk away from them, holding back tears, but Jesse went over to her and he hugged her. She burst into tears and she returned the hug.

Brennan flew them back to Sanctuary a few minutes later. Jesse was sitting with C.J. in the back of the Helix. Lexa was copiloting for them.

Brennan landed the Helix several minutes later and they all went inside Sanctuary. C.J. sighed as she walked toward her room. She was stopped by the sound of arguing and she came back over to listen to Brennan say that he was done working with the team.

"Don't you dare just walk away yet, Brennan." She told him, angrily.

"I agree, Brennan. What about continuing the mission?" Jesse asked him.

"Our mission ended as soon as we found out Adam is dead!" He shot back at them.

"Wrong, Brennan. Eckhart needs to pay for killing Adam. After that, you can go wherever you want." Lexa said, and she walked away from them.

C.J. watched her leave with a new sense of respect. "Thanks, Lexa." She said loud enough for Lexa to hear.

Lexa turned around long enough to grin at her. Then, she turned and walked away.

C.J. went to her room, while Shalimar began preparations for the dedication for Adam and Emma.

Brennan left Sanctuary and he went to one of the bars he use to go to all of the time. He was hoping to find out Eckhart's location. He wound up getting captured by Eckhart's men and he was taken to his hideout.

Jesse looked at C.J. "Are you going to stay?" He could tell as soon as he asked that she was.

C.J. looked at him and answered, "I'm not leaving until I know that son of a bitch is dead for killing my father." She walked away from the others.

"Do you think she meant it?" Lexa asked.

"One thing you learn about Cassie Jo Kane early on, Lexa is that she never says anything unless she means it." Shalimar said, as she walked away from them.

Lexa shot Jesse a look. "I never pictured Shalimar would be that close to C.J."

"Why?" He asked. "Just because they don't have the same type of powers?"

"Well, yeah." Lexa said.

"Shalimar and C.J. have always been close. It has a lot to do with the fact that Shalimar has always been there for C.J. If C.J. can't talk to me, she goes mostly to Shalimar. They like to discuss boy troubles or something like that."

"Oh." Lexa said to him. "I'll try not to get in the way of that then.

Just then, C.J. came running back over to them. She was out of breath, as she said, "Guys! Brennan's in trouble. He was taken by Eckhart. I'm tracing his COM link signal now."

Jesse ran over to the computer to take over the trace.

Lexa had to admit to herself that C.J. was not as predictable as she first thought. She would just have to wait until she uncovered more of this young woman's back story to be entirely sure. She intended to find out all she could about her in however long she would have to stay there at Sanctuary.

Awhile later, Jesse called them over to the computer. He had found out where Brennan was being held.

The others came over and Lexa said, "Let's go get him."

The others nodded and they followed her to the Helix. C.J. flew them to Brennan's location and she landed not far from there.

Lexa opened the door and she walked out. The rest of them followed her.

Shalimar glanced at C.J. and asked, "Do you sense him at all?"

She nodded. "We need to head in that direction." She pointed to the left. She noticed Lexa wasn't paying attention. "Lexa?"

Lexa looked at her. "Maybe we should split up some. Its pretty much a safe bet that Eckhart's around here somewhere."

C.J. sighed. "We'll deal with him as soon as Brennan's safe."

Shalimar nodded in agreement and she walked off.

So did the others.

Jesse was the first one to find Brennan. He rushed over to check on him, just as Eckhart appeared. He was carrying a gun. He fired twice at them, but Jesse stood in front of Brennan and he massed. The bullets bounced off of him.

Brennan slowly stood up after convincing Jesse he was all right. Before Jesse could stop him, he went after Eckhart.

Meanwhile, the others took out Eckhart's men.

They met up with Brennan, just as he had Eckhart up against a wall. In anger, Brennan hit Eckhart with an electrical surge.

Eckhart groaned in pain. He could plainly see the anger in Brennan's eyes. He saw Brennan preparing to hit him with another, so he quickly said, "Mr. Mulwray, I honestly didn't think you could do anything like this." He aimed his gun at Brennan and was about to shoot him.

Using full force, Brennan hit him with another surge and this time Eckhart went flying over the side of a second floor walkway. He landed down on the hard pavement of the first floor dead.

The others saw this and gasped.

Brennan looked at them. "I didn't have a choice. He was about to kill me."

C.J. sighed. "It's all right, Brennan. We believe you."

They left and headed back to Sanctuary.

Later that evening, Shalimar and Lexa found C.J. standing on the rock where they had had the memorial. She was crying.

Shalimar walked over to her and she hugged her friend. "I miss them too."

Lexa shot her a sympathetic smile. "I'm really sorry about your Dad, Cassie."

C.J. glanced at her through her tears. "You can call me C.J., Lex."

They hugged, as a shadowy figure watched from far away. It would be a long time before they knew who this person is...


End file.
